Tele Novela
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: This was Curtis Brumsfield's  fault! As soon as he said cat fight and Tele Novela, the cogs in my head started turning. Femmeslash Kate/Megan... 'Tis only lighthearted humor.
1. Cat fight

**It was only a matter of time before somebody grabbed a hold of this saying by the amazing Dr. Curtis Brumsfield. Well, it looks to be that I got it first, and after seeing the second episode of S2 of BOP, you shall not be disappointed! However, writing this may require me to re-watch the episode…I hope I can do it! :] Also did anybody get the 'gay' hint in the ep? The 'gay' guy was the kids actual father, so even though he couldn't be there for the kid, he would still love her…etc. Well, Megan is Lacey's mother, and even though she can't always be there to RAISE Lacey…anyway I am comparing Hunt to gay man…Also, if you have ever seen Desperate Housewives or the L word, Delany has played a lesbian before…sooo, this isn't ALL my doing! :]**

**A/N: BTW guys, this is a femme slash kind of deal, so if you are uncomfortable…don't let the door hit you on the way out. THANKSS! Rated T just for safety reasons…for now.**

**Disclaimer: We all know the lovely Dana Delany, Jeri Ryan, and everybody else on the show are NOT owned by me. So blah blah blah, I own nothing pertaining to this show…blah blah blah…although I have a huge crush on Dana Delany…blah blah…OOPS! I make no money from this…blah blah blah…I think we get the picture.**

**Chapter 1: Cat Fight**

Dr. Megan Hunt had just been kicked off one of the biggest cases of the year, all because of some silly accusation she made towards a suspect. "I'm a doctor, not an investigator! I shouldn't HAVE to be nice to the suspect!" She thought, heading toward her office. Her head was fuming, and she wanted nothing more than to be at home in her pajamas with a glass of wine, and a good show on TV. "Hmmm…maybe I'll have to check into one of Curtis' tele novela's…seems interesting enough!"

Shortly after thinking this thought, her boss Dr. Kate Murphy walked in. Her eyes were tear-stained, mascara was running all down her face, and by the looks of one of her heels, Megan thought she might have a stubbed toe as well.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Megan asked sarcastically as her boss strode in, only remnants of her pride hanging in the balance as she gained her posture. "Your ex…just…I swear I could…he just dumped me!" Kate whined through her tears. Megan handed her a tissue, hoping to calm her down a bit, and get to the bottom of this. "Kate is a beautiful woman! And Todd, well Todd is just an ass!" Megan thought, wondering what she was going to have to dig herself out of now.

"You don't believe a word I say, do you?" Kate looked at Megan, who seemed to be lost in thought. Megan heard Kate this time, and noticed her voice was surprisingly clear… "I'm sorry, what? And what happened to the whole crying thing?"

Kate stood there a minute and looked at the ground… "It wouldn't have worked anyway…So…I had better get back to my case…" she started to walk out of Megan's office. 

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Megan had blurted it out before she could stop herself. _Ahh, shit Megan! You did it now!_ The thought rang through Megan's head like the liberty bell, and before she could try and fix it, Kate had stopped, turned around, and replied a quick "Sure!" before blushing and quickly heading out the office.

Megan jumped up and down for a full 10 seconds before she realized people were beginning to stare… "I really need to get some frosted glass windows" she thought before sitting down at her desk. Just as she saw Dr. Ethan Gross pass by her office, she called him into her office, and asked: "Did you tag those blood samples like I asked?" Ethan made a slight bow before her and said, "Yes your majesty" before turning to leave. "Good." Megan said in a rather stern voice. Ethan turned back around, because he just KNEW she was going to say something else for him to do. "Also" she began, "I need you to find out more about this break up between Dr. Murphy and my ex-husband. And don't tell Curtis." "But I…I…" Ethan stuttered, "That's all. You may go."

"I really am just your bitch, aren't I?" Ethan asked once more, smiling. "You know you like it" Megan added with her own grin, before shooing him out of her office.

"I just can't believe she asked me out to dinner…" Kate thought as she cut a Y incision into the body, only slightly distracted by the abrupt request Megan asked of her before she left. "And why did I say yes?" That she said aloud, not loud enough for Peter to hear as he took more photos, but loud enough to where she realized that she had said it instead of just thought it…

"You say something Kate?" Peter asked, stopping what he was doing for a moment to look at her. "No, no" she responded, getting back to the body. They continued the autopsy in silence, getting Ethan to run a sample of the amniotic fluid to test.

At the end of her shift, Kate noticed Megan had already gone home, so she called her cell. "I thought we were supposed to have dinner tonight!" She said, slightly catching Megan off guard. "Im…hold on…ok your on speaker. I'm cooking as a matter of fact. You can go home and change, and just come to my place for dinner." Megan checked the oven to make sure it was getting hot, so she could throw the pizza in the oven. "Well, I live way across town, so how about I just head there from here?" Kate asked, slightly regretting now that she had accepted the other woman's proposal for dinner. "Sounds like a plan! I'll leave the door unlocked for you, so just come right in."

Kate hung up the phone, and grinned like a little kid trying to hide her excitement by just showing a big grin, so she quickly changed back into her business clothes, and decided she would just change and Megan's.

She arrived at the apartment 15 minutes later, and headed up the stairs, becoming slightly uncomfortable at some of the looks she was getting from some construction workers outside of the building next to Megan.

She made it to Megan's apartment with her dignity intact, and just to be a pleasant date, she knocked on the door twice, and walked in whenever it opened by itself. She stepped inside, hearing a "I'm in my bedroom" from the distance, and smelled a wondrous scent wafting from the kitchen. "I'm just going to slip into the girls' room for a minute, if you don't mind!" Kate shouted across the hall, noticing the bedroom door having a slight crack in it. "It's down the hall, first door on the left!" She heard Megan say from the bedroom. She didn't have the heart she was right there, so she kept quiet and made her way to the restroom. Kate didn't REALLY want to, but curiosity got the best of her, and when she stepped out of the bathroom, she passed Megan's bedroom. The door was still cracked about four inches, and Kate, being the dirty girl she was, peeked in, and blushed at what she saw. Dr. Megan Hunt was changing clothes, Kate noticed that by the flour covered t-shirt lying on the bed, but what really made her jaw drop was how she saw Megan.

From what Kate could tell, Megan did not have a shirt on, and by the looks of it, Megan was not wearing a bra either. Kate was so glad Megan wasn't facing her, because then she would have been thoroughly embarrassed. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of the Rosé that was chilling on the dining room table.

Megan walked in a few minutes later, catching Kate slightly off guard, so she choked on her wine a little. "You alright?" Megan asked, putting a comforting arm around Kate as she coughed, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Once she did, Megan stepped into the kitchen to check on the pizza, and all Kate could think about was seeing Megan in nothing but that th…

"So did you like the show?" Megan asked, interrupting Kate's thought. "I beg your pardon?" Kate asked, not really sure which show Megan was referring to…_Oh crap did she see me looking at her? SHIT! _Kate thought, mentally kicking herself, before Megan spoke up. "Didn't you take Lacey to see that new scary movie that just came out last night? Did you like it?" _Whew_, Kate felt relieved.

"Oh, it was good. I was totally holding onto Lacey the whole time though. I think she liked it better than me…" Megan handed her a plate with two slices of veggie pizza on it, and stepped into the living room where she sat on the couch and motioned for Kate to join her.

The two women continued their lighthearted conversation throughout the night, talking about food, men, sex, kids, work, and it was nothing like their cat fights at work at all. Nothing like it at all.

**This is the end of chapter 1, so stay tuned for Chapter 2! Would you believe this originated from me putting the last two BOP episodes together? Actually just the title came from the first episode, and everything else was ep. 2. I was only pondering the idea, until Jeri Ryan reply tweeted to a tweet that I mentioned her and Dana Delany in about the episode. I screamed like a little kid when I saw it…**

**Ok, so more to come! Reviews are what makes things spicier!**


	2. Shoes, Sperm banks, and Yoga

Shoes, Sperm banks, and Yoga

**I am excited! I hadn't even had this story up for one day and I already had a review! Good to know you like this. Here is more!**

"You are NOT serious. Are you Megan?" Kate asked, as she and Megan walked to their cars together. "Yes! I really bought those shoes for her! And, as soon as her teacher saw them, she was sent home! Oh you should have seen the look on Todd's face when I told him I bought them for her! But she loves them, so I can't complain." Megan laughed at her own comment, and Kate just stayed a bit shocked. "Well maybe I should stop leaving my shoes out for fourteen year old girls to see!" Kate said, right before kissing Megan on the cheek and heading to her own car.

"Oh, that reminds me! You officially have a change of clean clothes at my apartment. When did you want to come by and get them?" Megan shouted down the parking garage. When she didn't receive a reply from the other woman, she sighed and then got into her car. Before she could put her seatbelt on, she received a text. It was from Kate, and read: "After dinner. too many nosy folks around here for me to shout. C U 2nite!" Megan smiled and replied a quick "C U 7" and cranked her car, then left the garage.

"I'm telling you Peter, I think something's going on between those two! I saw Kate talking to Megan the other day after your 'findings' at the sperm bank. She was saying something about them doing the downward dog pose…together!" Dr. Ethan Gross said to Peter Dunlop as they were getting their last cup of coffee for the day.

"Ethan, will you lay off the whole sperm bank thing? Nothing happened. NOTHING! And, since when do you do yoga?" Peter responded quickly, thinking something had been a little off since they closed that case.

"Curtis, what do you think?" Peter asked, as he saw the doctor walking past the break room. "What do I think about what?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We think Dr. Hunt and Dr. Murphy are…" Ethan chimed but was quickly interrupted by Curtis. "I don't want to know WHAT is going on between those. I'm telling you, watch those tele novelas! Don't nobody get out alive!"

Meanwhile…at dinner...

"I told you this place had the best margaritas!" Kate said, taking a bite of her quesadilla. Megan took a long sip of hers, and made a face when she realized how much tequila the bartender had put in it. "Yeah, it's good, but I think the bartender put a little too much tequila and not enough margarita in mine!"

So far, the food had been good, the drinks splendid, and the company was magnificent! At least, so Kate thought. "Well, what that bartender doesn't know, is that YOU are going home with ME instead of him tonight." She let out a mischievous grin, and took hold of Megan's hand. Megan quickly jerked away, which took Kate by surprise, who then said, "What is it Megan? Did I say something?"

Megan smiled softly, rubbing her numb hand. When she got the feeling back in it moments later, she took Kate's hand in hers again, and just held it. "Oh, it's nothing. Just my parasthesia flaring up again." Kate smiled at her, and took a sip of her margarita with her free hand. To lighten the mood, she decided to joke about something she had heard going through the rumor mill in the office earlier that day. "So I heard you taught Ethan how to do yoga?"

Megan smiled, and released Kate's hand, so she could work on her taco salad, and replied, "It's nothing like anyone thinks. I taught him one thing at a crime scene, and now he thinks he is the ultimate yoga master! I would like to see him try some of the things I do in the morning before work." "Me too" Kate responded softly, just loud enough for Megan to hear, who coughed on a bite of her salad. "What?" She said smiling, when she was able to get the last bite down. "I would like to see some of the things you do before work…" Kate added. _I think the booze is talking now_ they both thought simultaneously.

"I could teach you a couple of positions tonight, if you like." Megan said as the grin on her face grew as she took another bite of her salad. "Check!" was all Kate had to say to the waiter before they were paying for dinner and on their way out the door. Kate had a hold of Megan's hand and was practically sprinting in heels out to the car.

"If I would have known that's all it took to get you moving that fast, I would have suggested it weeks ago!" Megan added slyly with a wink. "Well, two weeks ago we were still laughing about Peter going to all six of the sperm banks her in Philadelphia." The two women looked at each other for a brief moment as if they knew what the other was thinking, and then busted out laughing.

They drove quickly back to Megan's apartment, which was only five minutes away to begin with, but Kate managed to make it in less than three. "Somehow, I don't think it's yoga that you want to do tonight…" Megan suggested as they got out the car and hurried up the stairs. _I only say that because she left her jacket in the car…and her shoes? _Megan thought quickly as she unlocked the door and tried to process the soft hands unbuttoning her shirt from behind all at the same time. Kate's close proximity was enough to drive her wild all by itself, but infused with alcohol and the thoughts she had been having all through dinner, unlocking the door was harder than it looked. Purses and shoes hit the floor as soon as the door was closed, and clothing wasn't too far behind that.

Later…

When Kate finally came down from her high, Megan looked at her with a big smile on her face, and asked: "How you doing? Depleted?" Kate laughed and then flipped them over so she was on top, and replied with a husky, "Not in the slightest."

**That's all for chapter two! Stay tuned for some heat and sizzle in the next chapter! Reviews are my chocolate! They keep this factory moving!**


	3. They Don't Know We Know

They Don't Know we Know

**I was so excited to have this many views, that I wanted to write another chapter for this story, but as soon as I got that thought in my head, I got really bad writer's block. I thank everybody for your views and reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is mainly focused on Ethan and Curtis, and a text message from Kate that has been intercepted. (Goes back to ep. 1 when Megan's phone is broke)**

"Curtis, I didn't mean to! It opened by itself!" Ethan yelled, reading what the text message said. "Ethan, boy you done asked for it now! Both Kate AND Megan gon' have our heads! We won't last until next week!" Curtis gave Ethan a look that would make Darth Vader blush, and then Ethan said in desperation, "What do we do?"

The two men were stumped for a while, because they couldn't delete the text message, but they didn't want leave the message open to let Megan think they had been snooping through her messages. Just before they were going to make the message look like it hadn't been read, Kate came into the lab where of his hand when she came in, and fortunately for him, Curtis caught it in time before Kate noticed what they had. "She's not in her office or with Peter, and she won't call or text back! I know she read my last text message too because my phone has an icon saying she read it!" Kate left in a bit of a hurry, and left the two other doctors to themselves.

"Curtis, we can't do that! Kate already knows that message has been opened!" Ethan cried, trying to figure out what to do with it. "Well if we leave it open, Megan will have our heads on her slab in a New York minute!" Curtis exclaimed. Both were stuck on what to do, so they left the matter for a little while, leaving the message opened, and Megan's phone sitting rice to finish drying out. All this time, while they were working too, the text message they had seen was engrained in their skull.

_Date Tonight. U & me. My place. 8pm_

"Curtis, I think we should just leave the message be, and we will just have to face the music later. I mean, Megan isn't our boss, so there is nothing she can do…right?" Curtis just gave Ethan a 'seriously' look, and replied: Well, maybe not me… but you are her bitch. And, if she's…doing with the boss what we are thinking she's doing with the boss, then we might be headed for some deep water."

The two doctors just looked at each other, in silent hopes that nothing big would go down.

Two hours later, Megan came in, and Ethan handed her a dry cell phone, and as she checked her messages, she noticed she had 4 missed calls and two unread text messages, all from Kate. Ethan and Curtis looked nervously at her, and when she noticed they were looking at her, she said "continue with your work…nothing's wrong" and then blushed lightly before turning around to see what she had missed.

Curtis and Ethan looked at each other when they saw Megan's blush, but did not say a word. Megan was on the phone with Kate as she left the lab, with Ethan and Curtis listening intently as she left.

"Why didn't you call, or text me back Megan?" Kate asked worriedly as she answered Megan's call. "What, are you talking about?" Megan asked, she wasn't really sure what was going on with this. "Ethan had my phone. It broke this morning, and I asked him to fix it." Kate paused for a moment. "Kate? Kate honey, are you there?" Megan asked, she was quite confused now.

"Yeah I'm here" said Kate on the other line. "So, you didn't get any of my messages? None?" Megan replied with a 'no', and asked what was going on. "I…I sent you a text earlier, saying we had a date tonight…my phone said that you had read it…you didn't get it?" Kate was now unsure of what was going on, because her phone wasn't messed up, and it had the icon that said that Megan had opened the text… "I told you, Ethan had it all day until now!" said Megan on the other end of the line. Kate paused. "Megan, are you at the lab?" Kate asked. "Yeah, I am. Why?" Megan was a bit concerned now, and her voice could tell it. "Will you just…come by my office please? I think somebody who's name starts with an Ethan or a Curtis have been *ahem* spying…"

"I'm on my way." Came Megan's quick response.

**So, this was a little shorty, but the next one gets better! We find out what happens to poor Ethan and Curtis when their suspicions are confirmed… Somebody lets something *cough* Kate *cough* slip… It's ok though, not too much blood shall be spilt. **

**Please review! PLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! I'm – this close to begging, so don't make me! I need to know you like this or not! :] Pretty please?**


	4. Civil

**This will be the last chapter until the next episode tomorrow! :] You know you love it. Kate and Megan confront Ethan and Curtis and Kate accidentally lets something slip.**

"So, what are we going to do about this Megan?" Kate said, quite frustrated.

"I think you know what has to be done Kate." Megan said in reply.

"Should we call them now?" Kate looked at her phone. "Whenever you wish darling." Megan added coolly.

"Well, I better call them now." Kate opened her phone and dialed Drs. Curtis Brumfield and Ethan Gross. "They'll be here in five." Kate said hanging up the phone.

The guys came into Kate's office together, and when they saw the look of disappointment on Dr. Megan Hunt's face, they slowed their pace to hardly a walk, and slowly sat in the chairs Kate offered.

"Dr. Brumfield, Dr. Gross. I understand you intercepted a text message that was sent to Dr. Hunt's phone yesterday." Kate said sternly.

Ethan and Curtis looked at each other and swallowed…hard.

"Dr. Murphy, if…if I cou-could explain…" Ethan stuttered. Kate looked at him with a deathly glare, and stated: "Dr. Gross, an explanation would be lovely, but at the moment we have a big case to work on and I would like this…*ahem* incident to remain quiet for the time being. All of us need to remain civil with each other so that nobody thinks something is…up. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Ethan and Curtis nodded. "Now, since you know that Dr. Hunt and I are in a relationship…"

"Wait. You two are in a relationship?" Curtis interrupted. He regretted blurting it out as soon as he said it. "Wait…Curtis, you nor Ethan knew that Kate and I were in a relationship? Then…uh oh Kate." Megan looked at Kate with an 'uh oh' glance. _What can of worms did we just open?_ Kate thought to herself, before going back to Curtis and Ethan.

"Anyway…Now that you two know we ARE in fact in a relationship, we would like you to keep it very quiet. It is still very hush hush, and the last thing that needs to be going around the rumor mill is that we are s…in a relationship. Now…we WILL remain civil with each other, and if you can do that, you will be able to keep your jobs, and depending on how everything pans out, you may see a small raise in the near future. And Curtis, nobody will be touching a nickel in your budget."

Ethan and Curtis nodded in approval, and Kate escorted them to the door.

Once they were gone, Kate shut the door and let out a huge sigh. "Now…where were we?" Kate asked, moving slyly over to Megan. "Dinner." Megan said, totally ruining the romantic moment Kate had sparked.

Kate slumped her shoulders, and sighed once again. "Yes, dinner… 7:30? I think we should eat at my place tonight. You haven't tried my latest delicacy. Actually it's just Greek Chicken and roasted potatoes in a garlic-butter sauce. It's seared to perfection though!" Megan smiled, and responded with a cool "sounds amazing. Just like you." Megan placed a quick kiss on Kate's lips and left her office. She went into the lab and proceeded to look over the blood work she had Ethan run for her…

_I think I can do civil for now. _She thought silently to herself.

**I know you are reading this people! Please review after you read! The story only gets that much better when you do! ;]**


	5. Quid Pro Quo

**You know, I had completely forgotten about the term 'quid pro quo' until I watched the latest episode of BOP. I haven't heard it since Silence of the Lambs, and that's been quite a while. So…this is just a short funny from the latest episode. **

"So, we aren't going to see the new movie tomorrow night?" asked Lacey, sipping her hot chocolate carefully so she didn't burn her tongue like last time. "Not this time sweetie", said Kate, attempting to wipe the hot chocolate stain off of her silk blouse, but it was useless.

"I really am sorry about that Kate! It was hot!" Lacey pleaded, hoping Kate would actually believe her this time. "I will admit though, you wear it nicely." Kate looked up, and let out a crooked grin, thinking _That sounds like something Megan would say._

"So you are sure you haven't talked to your mother recently?" Kate asked, trying figure out what Megan had been telling Lacey about them…being…together. "Kate, I told you. I haven't talked to her since yesterday when she said you would be taking me to tea. It was last time I got hot chocolate on you on purpose. I promise this was just an accident."

Kate nodded, ready to get out of her stained shirt and into a new one, thought quickly and said: "Well I guess she hasn't told you that tomorrow evening your grandmother will be taking you out on the town. Your mother and I have some very important men to take to dinner. The lab will need some new equipment soon. So, why don't you go and get the barista to get you a to-go cup while I try and fix this." _And I might still have time to get this dry-cleaned…_

"Quid pro quo" said Lacey, coming back with an empty insulated cup, pouring her hot chocolate into it. "baktag!" said Kate, not realizing it was Latin Lacey was speaking and not Klingon. "You do it you clean it up Kate!"

Kate gave Lacey quite a look, and said "Well, where did that come from? I don't believe that is in the Klingon dictionary." Lacey giggled, and said, "It's Latin Kate. Of all people I would think you would know what that means!" Kate cocked an eyebrow, and made a motion for Lacey to elaborate on her sentence.

"It basically means, 'I do for you, you do for me'. I heard mom say something about it last time her and Grandma talked on the phone." Lacey stated, adding a dash of cream to her insulated cup. Kate nodded in agreement and they soon left.

…

"Did you know your daughter speaks Klingon?" Kate asked Megan as they were getting dressed. "My daughter did what? Do I have to clean something up?" Megan stopped what she was doing, and looked at Kate.

"Klingon…it's an alien space lang…oh nevermind. Here, I'll zip you." Kate replied, motioning for Megan to turn around so she could zip up her dress.

"So, why again is Joan taking Lacey to a movie instead of me?" Kate asked, turning around so Megan could clasp a necklace around her neck. "Because she owes me a favor" began Megan, fixing Kate's hair so some of the loose strands outside of her coiffed bun didn't catch in the necklace. "And, I would much rather spend the evening with another beautiful woman than my mother."

Megan turned Kate around and planted a kiss on her lips. Kate reciprocated, but only for a minute, pausing in between kisses to say "Megan…You're…Gonna…Ruin my…" It was too late. Before Kate could get the word lipstick out of her mouth, she was being led backwards to the bed.

She hit the mattress, and Megan began laughing as she jumped on top of her. "You know Ames asked me out?"

Kate just started laughing, before stating a last "quid pro quo" before pulling Megan onto her.

**It may be the trekkie in me, but I just felt like having an almost brief Seven of Nine moment...Megan's a total nerd, so why can't her daughter follow suit? :]]] (recently edited and upped rating. ;] for your safety.)**


	6. Yanking Chains and Scarves

**So, I'm debating on how long I want to make this thing. I am thinking of just doing a chapter per episode of Season 2…At least for now anyways. This is another one that pokes fun at Ethan and his new crush…just because I can. **

**Disclaimer: just so everybody remembers, I don't own squat when it comes to Body of Proof. I don't even have Season 1 on DVD yet! (keyword yet) This will just be a periodical side note so everybody understands this is just for laughs and giggles. **

"So, we're doing dinner tonight right?" Kate asked Megan as they changed back into their business clothes from scrubs. Megan sighed. "Oh I wish I could. I'm taking Lacey out for dinner, and then if I'm lucky, I'm planning on having drinks with Peter afterward."

"Ok, well then." Kate nodded, walking out of the locker room with Megan. "Well maybe I'll just have to treat Ethan to dinner then…" Saying it out of jealousy, and because she saw Dr. Ethan Gross walk past them. Megan rolled her eyes and just gave a Kate 'the look'.

"I don't know how productive that will be, since Ethan has a new crush and all…" Megan kept on walking, not realizing Kate had stopped briefly before catching up. "Really? And who might this be?" Kate asked, wanting desperately to a small prank on Ethan. "The new driver from transport…I hear she's quite the bad ass." Megan added, a joking smile playing across her face. They turned to go into Kate's office for a moment, and before heading to her desk, Kate slapped Megan on the ass stating, "That may be true, but nobody is as bad ass as you Dr. Hunt."

Megan cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what was now going through Kate's lovely head. "I know you too well…" Megan began. "What are you planning?" She was now leaning over the front of Kate's desk, her scarf-clad neck within grabbing distance from Kate.

Kate was quiet, but picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Ethan Gross. While the phone rang, she looked up at Megan and smiled a mischievous grin, slowly pulling the scarf away from Megan's neck. "Yes, Ethan…This is Dr. Kate Murphy. I understand you have a certain fondness for someone in the office. Please give me a call so we can discuss this further. Thank you."

Kate hung up the phone and stood, moving toward Megan. She placed Megan's scarf around Megan's lower back, pulling the redhead towards her in a wickedly teasing motion, before kissing her with a fervent passion, and then stopped. "You're a genius Megan." Kate turned and left, leaving Megan's scarf on her desk, along with a turned on, yet slightly confused Megan Hunt in her office.

"I'll be home around 1. ;]" This was in the last text message Megan got from Kate until she saw her later that night…

**I'll tag along a second chapter to go with this before next Tuesday, so don't despair! Leave a review, I'd like for you to share!**


	7. Quite the Prankster

**Ok…So I lied about the whole 'tag along before next Tuesday' thing…Obviously, it is later than what that Tuesday was…anywhooo…I have decided to give you what you want; continuation of the last chapter, and something to go with the latest episode where Kate and Megan are now officially **_**civil.**_

"Uh…umm…Dr. Murphy, y-you wanted t-to see me?" Dr. Ethan Gross asked Dr. Kate Murphy as he stepped into her office. "Yes, Ethan. Have a seat." Kate responded coolly, keeping sharp eye contact with the young doctor. "Dr. Gross you do realize that this little 'crush' of yours will not be able to escalate into a further relationship don't you?"

Ethan looked rather confused for a moment… "I ummm…uh…what are you…Dr. Murphy I…I don't quite know what you are talking about…" Kate gave Ethan a look, but that didn't change the confused expression on Ethan's face.

"Dr. Gross" Kate began once again, holding back her smile with every bit of energy she could muster. "I have recently heard through the grapevine that you have a certain fondness for our new transporter. You do realize that since the two of you work together, you will not be able to pursue a relationship?"

Ethan suddenly blushed. "Dr. Murphy, I…how did you know?"

Kate let a small smile creep out, saying, "your buddy Curtis". Ethan sat back in his chair, and muttered "AH! I should have known it was Curtis!" under his breath.

"Now, Dr. Gross…would you care to go out for drinks with me tonight?" Kate had a somewhat serious look on her face, but it seemed almost genuine.

"But…Dr. Murphy, aren't…didn't…" Kate gave him a 'hmmm?' look. "Dr. Murphy, didn't you just say if I work with somebody I'm not allowed to go out on a…I'm really confused…"

Suddenly, Kate could no longer hold in her laughter, and just busted into a fit of giggles. This only confused Ethan more, who cocked an eyebrow, and sat silently, beginning to laugh a little along with her, even though he had no clue as to why she was laughing.

"Ohhh, haha! Ethan…you should have seen the look…haha!" Kate ceased her laughing for a moment, and put a poker face back on. "Ethan" she put on an ear to ear grin. "Ethan, I was TOTALLY yanking your chain right now. Since you know that I am seeing Dr. Hunt on the DL right now, it would not be right for me to say that you could not pursue your little crush, so as long as you keep it somewhat hush hush. And we aren't going out for drinks either…I have some things to get taken care of."

Ethan sat back in his chair, wanting desperately to not be where he was currently positioned in this situation. "Oh…I see Dr. Murphy. Well, that's all good to know, and um…uh…if you will excuse me Dr. Murphy, I have some *cough* business to take care of. I need to go um speak to um Curtis about um…something. Oh, and you are quite the prankster Dr. Murphy; quite the prankster indeed."

Ethan was just about to leave the room, when Kate briefly stopped him: "Oh, and Ethan…" He looked back at her. "Be careful. She WILL tear you in half if you aren't." Ethan smiled, and left the office, thinking of the best way to get back at Curtis for ratting him out.

"Oh, Curtis!" was all Kate heard in the lab as she left for the night.

Part II

As 12:59 rolled around, Dr. Megan Hunt sat on the couch with her latest copy of _Cosmopolitan_, she looked at her watch, and sighed. As soon as the small hand on her watch moved to the '1', she heard a key turn in the lock on the door. Just moments later, Dr. Kate Murphy walked in the door, with her purse; keys; and Megan's scarf in one hand, and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"Your late", sung Megan as she sat up on the couch, putting her magazine down on the coffee table as she stood up to greet Kate with a kiss. "Actually" Kate said in between kisses, "I'm…on time." She put her keys on the kitchen counter and her purse on the floor, before handing Megan her scarf. "I believe this is yours my dear." Megan smiled, because she knew she had left it on Kate's desk earlier, but wasn't quite sure how long Kate had planned on keeping it there.

"So what's with the champagne?" Megan asked, placing the scarf around her neck in a sultry fashion. Kate was pouring the champagne into two flutes, and she handed one to Megan. "Well, I was able to play a small prank on Ethan, but I didn't go out for drinks after work. I had some other things to get done at…oh nevermind. Anyway, I wanted some booze, so I picked up this at the grocery store just before they closed."

Megan took a sip of her champagne before speaking. "Mmm…this is good. So you're saying you just want to get me drunk so you can do whatever you wish to me? Because you know, that really isn't necessary." Kate smiled. "No, that's not it at all. But now that you mention it…" Kate stopped in mid-sentence, and took another sip of her champagne before moving to where Megan was. She then began her wonderful assault on Megan's mouth, dueling her champagne coated tongue with Megan's, tasting Megan with the alcohol, and wanting so much more. Kate then slowly removed the scarf from Megan's neck, and began kissing her way down Megan's throat, beginning at her jawline, and ending near her clavicle, only just long enough to say, "I think it's time we go to bed."

Megan smiled into Kate's lips, before grabbing Kate's hand in one of hers, and her scarf in the other. Megan led Kate into the bedroom, curious as to what 'pranks' she could pull tonight, and how many could the scarf be involved with, since Kate was 'quite the prankster' and all.

**That's the end for now! Oh I just love being cruel like this. I really hate how these episodes are coming out as what seems like 'filler' episodes though; at least, that's what I call them. (They are only there to keep the show going until an interesting episode comes along.) Please review like I know you want to! If you want s'more Megan and Kate, let me know and I'll see how well my love fire is burning. ;] Also, I just thought about how Halloween is coming up rather quickly, so be prepared for some spooky action soon! There will be aliens, and vampires, and Vaders, and former Borg drones. :] (Can someone say sci-fi Halloween party?)**


	8. Geraldine

**Ok, so I was re-watching the latest BOP episode, so to amend my cruelty, here is another chapter for your reading pleasures. (Curtis and Ethan Short at the end, so stay tuned after the credits!)**

"Oh…my…God that man is so infuriating!" Megan nearly shouted, entering her office. "Now, who are we talking about?" asked Kate, following right behind Megan. Megan sat down on the edge of her desk, and pondered what she going to do with this arson investigator who had become a permanent pain in her ass. "Still Ray…"Megan said, drifting off. Kate walked over to Megan and kissed her on the forehead, letting her lips linger there for a moment so she could get Megan's attention. "You really don't like this guy, do you?" She asked, looking down at her lover. "That man…and his 'small cannon' are about to drive me up the wall. He keeps flirting with me too, as if he thinks he can really go on a date with me! He's just…the only thing I like him for right now is murder."

"Wait…hold on…" Kate took her distance from Megan for a second, hating every inch she was apart from Megan. "This man is a suspect in your investigation, and you didn't bother to tell me?" Megan looked almost hurt for a minute. "I only found out 10 minutes ago! What do you want me to do, interrupt our make-out session so I can say: 'Oh yeah, by the way…our arson investigator is a suspect!' I don't think so…"

Megan stood up and went over to Kate, putting her hands on her shoulders as if giving her a mock massage. She released when she felt her hands go numb for a minute, and was nearly shocked when she felt the feeling come back when another pair of soft hands were rubbing her own.

"I just…I want this whole damn case to be over with!" Megan said, looking deep into Kate's eyes before going behind her desk to sit down. "You and me both darling. You and me both." Kate said, lifting up Megan's chin with her palm and kissing her passionately.

After the case…

"So I see you figured out 'who dun it'." Kate said, walking into Megan's office after a long day in the lab. "Yep, we sure did!" said Megan, standing to greet her lover with a kiss. "Sooo…" began Kate, "Sooo…what?" asked Megan, wanting to know what Kate was implying. "Sooo…who was it? Or is this something you have to wait until dinner tonight to tell me?" Megan had moved back over to her desk to grab her purse, and motioned for Kate to come closer. "Come here and I'll tell you who it is." Megan said, moving closer to Kate. "It was…" *SPOILER ALERT!* Megan whispered the name in Kate's ear, who then said, "NO! It couldn't be! How did…"Kate began, grabbing Megan's coat for her on the way out. "A man with a little cannon told me…"Megan said, putting on her coat and grabbing her purse.

Megan let Kate out of the office before shutting the door and locking it. Kate had the most confused look on her face, but continued listening to Megan. "Come on my dear Kate, and I'll tell you all about it over dinner. Maybe we can fire Geraldine afterwards." Megan said with a wink. Kate smiled, knowing full well what she was in for, but was still slightly confused… 'Geraldine?' was the last thought running through her mind as she stepped on the elevator with Megan and headed to the parking garage.

**Credits: To all my reviewers…THANKSSSS! I wasn't able to PM everybody, so this is my way of thanking you. Please keep reviewing! **

The next day… (This is just a really short funny for you)

"Dr. Hunt, is that a bruise on your wrist?" Asked Ethan, noticing the awkward bruising pattern as it snaked its way around Megan's wrist. Megan quickly pulled the sleeves of her lab coat down, and muttered a curse under her breath.

"No ma'am Megan. You done opened up the can of worms now. You got to spill the beans to me and Ethan. We ain't gon' tell nobody; you know that already!" Curtis chimed in, walking over to the microscope where Megan and Ethan were working.

"Ok guys." Megan smiled mischievously. "Come closer" she said, as Ethan and Curtis stuck their head in closer so they could listen. "Do you know how many kinky ways there are to use a scarf in bed?" She looked at both Curtis and Ethan. "I do." She smiled, and left the room.


	9. Schmoozing Shirtless

**Last Chapter! I hope you like it…I kept it really light and fluffy, with some lace mixed in it too. :] I almost killed somebody, but didn't because that's not in the Christmas spirit…So, enjoy!**

"Can you believe my mother told Lacey the bird in the freezer story?" Megan told Kate, pouring them a glass of wine after dinner. Kate cocked an eyebrow. "What 'bird in the freezer' story? I never heard that one…" Megan smiled and then said, "Well, I won't be the one to tell you."

"Oh come on Megan!" Kate began pleading with Megan. She began with a smile and then puppy dog eyes, and after a final plea, Megan gave in. She told the story about how she had found the bird in the backyard, so she put him in a ziplock bag and place it in the freezer for later study. "My mom still thinks the jury is still out on whether or not I became a serial killer or not…"

"Well you would be able to come up with the perfect murder!" Kate said, holding up her wine glass to Megan. Megan thought about that statement for a minute, and then asked: "What do you think the perfect murder would be?" Kate nearly choked on her wine when Megan asked her that, but she almost couldn't think of a reason.

The two women continued their conversation until Lacey walked into the room. "What are you two still doing up?" the young girl asked the two women who were well into their second bottle of wine and past being tipsy. "Oh look at the time!" Megan looked at her watch. It was nearly two AM and both she and Dr. Murphy had to be at work by 9 the next morning. "Well off to bed Lacey" Megan began, attempting to stand. When that proved itself to be a fail, Kate tried her best at helping Megan up, and they made it about halfway down the hall before tripping each other up and falling flat on their asses. The two women giggled at their clumsiness, and helped each other up and made it to the bedroom finally.

Lacey rolled her eyes as she listened to the two women finally make their way to Megan's bedroom. _Gotta love those two _she thought to herself, _even though they have the alcohol tolerance of a Borg drone…which reminds me…_

"So Dr. Murphy…" Megan whispered to Kate after their passionate…bed making…

"Yes, Dr. Hunt?" Kate giggled at them using each other's professional names, her mind still fuzzy from her body being racked with pleasure and bloodstream filled with wine.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I helped out the FBI?" Megan asked randomly, catching Kate off guard who was placing red marks along Megan's neck. Kate looked up at her lover for a moment…

"Yeah I did! I worked with this one special agent…oh what was her name…Jordan Shaw! She was a great profiler, and she really reminded me a lot about…well me!" The two women silently laughed for a moment, before Kate responded in a drunken tone. "Well everybody is supposed to have a doppl-something…what's it called? Doppler-ganger? I don't know…"

The two women laid there and cuddled for the rest of the night in each other's arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

7:45 came too quickly for these two, and they were only awake at all because Lacey had called them to make sure they were up. "Yeah yeah…We're up Lacey. Thanks for calling, I think my internal chronometer got a little messed up…yeah I love you too. Have fun at school." Megan hung up her phone and looked at Kate who had cocked her eyebrow, and Megan could have sworn she saw a small glint of silver gleaming off her left eyebrow. "What's an internal chronometer?" Kate asked, not really sure she wanted to know… "Oh it's like an internal clock…apparently ours was turned off when we drank entirely too much last night."

"Oh I believe that one. Hey, Megan…" Kate began, rubbing her head and turning the lights off. "How much did we drink last night?" Megan merely shrugged her shoulders; the two women could only guess since they couldn't remember.

In order to make time go faster (or so that was their logic) the two women showered together, and then Megan went to make coffee while Kate got dressed. Just before she put her shirt on, Ethan called Kate, with a case for her, and something about an important person being in her office waiting for her.

"OH SHIT!" Kate nearly shouted into the phone, and then almost dropped the phone because she was putting her heels on at the same time. "Ethan, tell him I'll be there in 15 minutes!" She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She grabbed the cup of coffee that Megan had set out for her, and made a quick excuse to Megan while attempting to get out the door. "Megan I would leave together with you this morning, but I have a VERY important businessman in my office that I need to schmooze so we can get some more grants so Curtis can stop whining." She quickly kissed Megan on the cheek and walked out the door.

Within a split second, Kate was back in the apartment glaring at Megan who was merely smiling into her coffee cup. "You were going to let me leave without a shirt on, weren't you?" Megan smiled, and retorted without missing a beat, "Well I figured if that's how you wanted to schmooze your business man and every other straight man in the office building, then I'm not going to stop you." Kate quickly ran into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt and buttoned it up while walking down the hall.

Megan put her coffee cup down and just smiled at Kate, and in a simple, almost joking manner said, "I love you Kate…" Kate stopped what she was doing and looked at Megan, a tear welling up in her eye. "You mean it?" She asked. "Mean what?" Megan asked, now slightly confused…

"You just said you love me. Do you really mean it?" Kate asked, beaming with an ear to ear grin. "Yeah I love you! I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't, now go on and get your sorry ass to work before we both get fired!" She slapped Kate on the ass, and then went down the hall to her bedroom to get dressed. "Hey Megan?" Kate stopped for a moment, and let a half-naked Megan pop her head out of the doorframe.

"Yes, darling?" Megan replied. "I love you too." Those were Kate's final words as she stepped out of the apartment ready to go schmooze some important man who she couldn't pronounce the last name of; but had full confidence in herself, because the woman she loved…loved her back, and there was no denying that fact.

**Did you see the Castle and Star Trek references? I really hoped you enjoyed the entire story, I know I enjoyed writing it! Look forward to more stories in the future! :] Much love to all. **

**P.S. Please Keep Reviewinggg!**


	10. The Halloween Party We've all waited for

A Sci-fi Halloween Party

**So, it's been a while since I've updated this story, and I know I promised a sci-fi Halloween party, so here it is! **

Recap: Last chapter Megan and Kate had just said their first "I love you's." Now, they live together, Todd is nowhere in the picture, and Megan has full custody of Lacey. (Yay!) So, say it is about Halloween time, and the ladies are pondering the thought of having an office-wide Halloween party.

Megan, Kate, and Lacey sat at the breakfast table one peaceful Saturday morning; Lacey was picking at her breakfast, Kate was reading the paper, and Megan was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Can we have a Halloween party?" Kate asked, looking down from her paper. Lacey's face lit up, and Megan gave her the evil glare in an instant. "Why would you want to throw a Halloween party?" Megan asked, taking a sip of her much-to-hot coffee.

"Well, for starters…I've never thrown one and I have always wanted to throw a huge blow-out party. Not just any party though, a Halloween, costume-mandatory party." Kate took a sip of her orange juice. Lacey's face remained bright as ever as she waited for her mom to give a response.

"Ok, I guess we can throw a Halloween party. Can you pass the jam, Lacey?" Megan said with a normal tone, and Lacey's jaw hit the floor as Kate nodded and passed Megan the comics section, while continuing to read the article she'd been glued to for the past 5 minutes. "Mom. You can't just say, 'Let's throw a party.' There's planning involved! You have to know who to invite, when to have the party, what kind of theme are you going to have?"

Megan looked down from her newspaper. "I thought I would take care of the food and the invitations, if you and Kate would like to come up with a theme." Lacey was now entirely too excited, and jumped up from the table and hugged her mother. She then ran to her room and shut the door, as if already beginning to come up with costume ideas.

"You've already got something planned out, haven't you?" Megan said in a normal tone, setting her newspaper down beside her. "Yup" Kate said in a very nonchalant tone, setting her paper down as well.

"Good" said Megan. "Can you pass the jam?"

**About a week later…**

"Kate, I know we won't get an answer out of Megan, but can you PLEASE tell us what kind of theme you are doing for the party so we know how to dress?" Ethan was rather impatient when it came to these types of things…this was worse than Bud's baby shower.

"Ethan, I'll tell you once more. You, Curtis, Peter, and everybody else will find out on Monday when everybody else does. I promise."

Ethan nodded solemnly and left Kate's office. "She won't tell me anything" he said as he walked past Curtis, who was listening the whole time.

**That Monday…**

Kate got to work about 15 minutes before she normally did, and sent an email to (almost) everyone in the office about the party. The email read:

From: Murphy, Kate

To: Brumfeld, Curtis; Gross, Ethan; Dunlop, Peter; Hunt, Megan; Morris, Bud; Baker, Sam; Flemming, Lacey; (and everybody else who we don't know the names of)

This year's October 31st Halloween Party will be CHARACTER themed. This means your costume must be appropriate to that of your favorite character from any TV show, movie, book, etc. All costumes must be work-attire appropriate; this means not too revealing, not too saggy, and nothing offensive. (Also, no zombies please.)

Thank you and please RSVP.

-Kate

The entire office was buzzing that day discussing what they were going to wear to the party, who they were going as, and what time they should be there. Megan and Kate kept their mouths shut as to what they were planning on wearing. They wanted it to be a surprise more than anything.

**The Night of the Party:**

Because Megan and Kate had moved in together into their own house, they received plenty of trick-or-treaters early in the evening, and they greatly appreciated every one of them. When the time came for people to arrive for the party, there were only a spare few who were unable to make it.

Peter came dressed as a space cowboy, his favorite character being Mal from the short-lived show Firefly, Ethan came dressed up as Master Yoda (figures), and Curtis was Dracula.

Shortly after these three arrived, Bud and Sam appeared, Bud dressed as the Incredible Hulk, and Sam was Catwoman.

Every time someone came to the door, Megan was the one to answer the door, her excuse for Kate being, "she'll be down in a minute. She's having just a little costume difficulty."

For some, it took a moment to recognize who Megan was dressed as, but when she told them, they realized in an instant. Megan Hunt was dressed as the famous Lois Lane.

Finally, everyone was at the party, and it had been going rather well too, but Kate was still nowhere to be found. Megan was serving some 'frothy brew' to a guest when Ethan and Curtis came up to her and asked, "Where is Kate? She hasn't been down all evening! We've been dying to see her costume!"

Megan gave the guest their drink, and nodded, saying, "I'll go get her." Megan went up the flight of stairs to her bedroom and peered into the doorway to find Kate dressed and ready for the occasion. "The people are waiting." Kate simply nodded and finished the final touches on her make up. Megan went back down stairs with a huge smile on her face, and said to the boys, "She's on her way down."

Megan stepped into the kitchen for a moment to get some more refreshments (and liquor) when she heard a gasp, and thought she could have sworn she saw both Ethan and Curtis' jaws hit the floor at exactly the same time.

Kate hadn't made it halfway down the stairs when over half the guests noticed her. Ethan was hitting Curtis in the arm, and Curtis just grabbed Ethan's hand and squeezed it tight as they watched her descend the stairs.

Megan came and stood by the boys for a moment, saying, "She's breathtaking isn't she?" Ethan and Curtis both nodded in unison.

Kate descended the stair in a slow, almost delicate fashion, as if she were Cinderella at the ball.

She went over to where Megan was standing, and placed an arm around her waist. Curtis and Ethan just stared up and down. Kate's outfit was definitely NSFW.

From the top of her blonde head to the bottom of her high-heeled feet, Kate was full-fledged, six feet of ex-borg babe, in a silver suit complete with pinned back hair, metallic face pieces, and the "borg enhanced" web-like hand. She was Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero one.

"Good evening gentlemen" Kate said in smooth, sultry voice. "Do you know who she is supposed to be?" Megan asked, looking at the guys and then back at Kate. She really did hit it spot on.

"Tha-that is Seven of Nine" stuttered Ethan, nearly dropping everything. "Tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero" said Curtis in his own distinctive tone. Megan smiled evilly. "That's precisely right. And she's all mine tonight."

Kate heard this and said "Resistance is futile" to Megan aloud, and Ethan and Curtis nearly melted where they stood. "Whatever happened to 'must be work appropriate'?" was Peter's only question…he just admired from afar.

After Kate's stunning appearance, the party continued for a while without a hitch, and everyone finally left around 2am. Megan and Kate had just finished cleaning up the mess, and were headed off to bed. Megan was walking up the stairs with Kate on her tail, and as she began to remove her black wig, Kate stopped her saying, "don't take that off just yet." Megan smiled and held Kate's hand as they ascended the stairs to their bedroom. They took off their make-up and costumes, putting on their pajamas and getting ready for bed.

Kate was about to remove her metallic hand and metal eyepieces, when Megan stopped her. "Don't you dare remove those" Kate only looked up at her. "Resistance is futile" Megan said with an evil grin, before walking backward to the bed with her gorgeous ex-borg girlfriend who was hers for assimilation right in front of her turning out the light.

**Oh this ending was just dirty! (But I know you liked it!) I can make an extended version if you'd like, but it's up to the readers! :]]]**


End file.
